


[HP]弗雷德/乔治x你 有求必应屋·迷情剂·复制成双

by Febrie_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febrie_R/pseuds/Febrie_R
Summary: Lofter:Febrie_R





	[HP]弗雷德/乔治x你 有求必应屋·迷情剂·复制成双

隐约的雷光在云层中忽闪，雨点打在格兰芬多休息室的玻璃窗上噼啪作响。壁炉里最后一点残留火星的灰烬散发着余热。

克鲁克山骄傲地翘着尾巴爬进你的怀里，赫敏在半小时前就先回了卧室，留下她没有织完的家养小精灵绒线帽，想来克鲁克山也是想找人陪。

你笑着换了个姿势继续窝在软绵绵的扶手椅，撸着它的下颔诱导猫主子发出舒服的呼噜声。

“哒哒”声让你回过神来，只见一只洁白的纸鹤奋力地啄着窗户，扑扇着想要飞进来。你抱着克鲁克山刚抬起窗户，纸鹤裹挟着风雨就“嗖”地一下飞了进来。

克鲁克山“喵”地一声，对这只纸鹤无理地闯入它的领地还中断了它快乐时光表示不满。你安慰似地给猫主子顺了顺毛，展开了纸鹤。

“Honey，训练结束，老地方见！p.s. 哈利教了防水防湿咒。”署名F.W.

把信塞入校服长袍，你抱起克鲁克山，亲昵地和它点了点鼻子，“对不起，克鲁克山，今晚还有两只格兰芬多狮子等着我顺毛。”

你轻快地走出公共休息室，留下克鲁克山不满地磨爪子，希望明天格兰芬多休息室的扶手椅还有完好的。

*********************************  
有求必应屋内的陈设一如既往，垂下的吊灯被槲寄生包裹着遮掩了明亮的灯光，嵌入式的浴注池满了泉水，奇异地升腾着气泡，红黄主色调的大床上趴着两个赤裸的人，介于青年和成年之间的身材。

小麦色有着完美线条的小腿，平时充分的运动让腿部看起来蕴含着十足的力量，如果他们想将你禁锢在身下，那无论如何也无法挣脱。

顺着罗圈腿往上看，罗圈腿？你愣了下，随即满脸黑线：“弗雷德，乔治！你们光着身子趴在床上会让我觉得你们刚结束了一场激烈的运动，你知道的。”

“嗷，Honey，事实确实如此。”左侧的乔治佯装哀嚎着，侧着帅气的脸，坏笑着对你说道：“都是弗雷德的错，我下面现在火辣辣的疼。”

“不，都是乔治，我的腿都合不拢了。”弗雷德也撑起上半身，张扬而坏笑地说着，“Honey，你说对吗？”

你哑口无言，论开玩笑你显然没有他们的功底高，撩起校服的袖子快步上前，无视让人心动的脸，直接用力把他们脑袋重新按进被子里，满意地听见“唔”的闷气声。

“速效逃课糖的副作用还没有消除吗？”你抽出魔杖，仔细看了看两人肛门处的脓包，乔治虽然不容乐观，但弗雷德明显破了好几个脓包：“还瞒着我去训练，跟鬼飞球一起得了，你们应该直接去二楼找庞弗雷夫人而不是磨到八楼，Episkey(愈合如初)！”

“Honey，你知道，我们很久没有亲热了....”乔治埋在被子里闷声闷气地说着。

“反正看不见她，万一我们把她想象成你，有了反应....嗷！”弗雷德大叫一声，你的魔杖狠狠地戳在了他健硕的大腿肉上。

“算你幸运，弗雷德，否则我会戳在你的脓包上，下一个。”话音刚落，弗雷德一个跃起，像头发情的熊狮子一样贴过来，像在撒娇求原谅，这立马就引发乔治的不满。

“别靠近我，洗洗你身上的脓包液！”你佯装嫌弃地推开他，乔治趁机应和道。

“算了吧，脓包怪！”弗雷德气愤地冲乔治顶了句，利落下床遛着鸟走向浴池，挥开升腾的气泡，汩汩的热水因为有人的进入有意识似地加快了翻腾。

“我们带了新版的迷情剂，想来一口吗？时效2小时。”乔治试图诱惑你尝尝韦斯莱独家新品。

“好啊，不过我觉得你们可以多花时间研究十秒消除脓包特效灵。”你收起魔杖，最后一点脓包也消失了，不用你发话，乔治自觉地走向浴池。

“梅林的胡子，你居然答应了？”弗雷德的声音从浴池边传来，与乔治眼神一对，透露着计谋的意味，“哦，太棒了，我们想试试它能让人多痴迷，嗯，我们还带了点特别的东西。”

“今天破例。”你在浴池边坐下，双脚浸润在适宜热水里，“因为我们这样的机会不多了，哈利知道这里了。”

“你告诉了哈利？！”两人既惊讶又懊恼地出声。

“不，我只是告诉了多比，海德薇已经痊愈，在格拉普兰教授那里。”

“所以？”两双眼睛带着不明所以的疑问看向你。

“所以他如果想见哈利，应该会自告奋勇地去送吧，如果哈利足够聪明，应该会问多比。”你耸耸肩。

“哦不，抓紧时间。”异口同声，“没准他会过来看看。”

草草冲洗了下，两人双手一撑出了浴池，水流顺着矫健的身体滑落，着实好风景。弗雷德弯腰抱起还未反应过来的你走回床边，乔治在散落的校服里摸索出一瓶药剂和一个应该是麻瓜用的棍棒。

刚打开瓶塞，迷情剂特有的呈螺旋形上升的蒸气升腾起来，泛着珍珠母贝的光泽“你永远不会相信，我们在四年级就闻到过它的味道。”乔治扯嘴一笑，确认过后盖上瓶子连同魔杖扔给弗雷德，翻身上床从身后抱住了你，“我们偷偷跟着爸爸溜进了魔法部，迷路的时候发现了一座迷情剂喷泉。”

“印象非常深刻。”弗雷德也笑出来，抬手接过魔杖和药剂，“不敢置信我们闻到了一样的味道，皂角香、柑橘花香以及....”

“你爱吃的甜到发腻的蜂蜜糖。”乔治接话，然后向你展示手里的棒状物，“我们发现妈妈和爸爸床头柜里藏着这个，你知道的，我爸爸热衷于麻瓜的东西，当我们想要，很简单....”

弗雷德举起魔杖：“只需要念一句，Geminio(复制成双)！”

棒状物变成了两个，弗雷德按了个按钮，麻瓜的东西就开始不断“呜呜呜”地震动，运行着和魔法完全不一样的法则，人类总有自己的出路。

乔治熟练自在地解开你胸前校服长袍的扣子，乳色丝绸的吊带裙像皎洁的白月光服帖地亲吻你的肌肤，略微凸起的乳点可见里面未着一物。

“哦，性感，Honey，我想你准备好了。”弗雷德亲吻你的手背，旋即微笑着打开了迷情剂的盖子，蒸汽袅袅升腾。

“我闻到了...”没等你说完，他一口含下迷情剂，手扣住你的后脑勺嘴唇就压了下来，不容反抗地将口中的液体渡给你，单手捏住你的下颔直到你被迫吞咽干净。

几乎是咽下的那一秒，你的脸瞬间变得苍白，眼前的人影逐渐像万花筒一样被分割，迷幻绚烂。身轻若浮尘，谁的手在梳理你的头发，恍惚间又是谁在发出令人痴迷的声音。

“Honey，我们也会有害怕的时候，我们不需要你选择谁。”“无论是谁，我们都会疯。”

*********************************  
奇异的感觉流淌过全身，世界好像变的不一样了，视线逐渐变得清明，眼前两位有着耀眼红发的帅哥，简直像是天使降临，阳光都没他们的笑容那样炙热，雕塑般的身躯，大脑充斥着对他们的痴迷爱恋。

弗雷德和乔治看着你傻笑地望着他们，两人不确定地对视了一眼，乔治试探道：“Honey，想和和我们做吗？”

你毫不犹豫地点点头，他们的话语就是圣经的教条，拉下肩头的吊带，纯洁无瑕的身躯让两人感觉你是在向神明献身，不经吞咽了口水，的确你现在的表情像是受了神的恩赐一样。

你将睡裙从脚腕褪下，随后顺手扯下细绳内裤，恳求般的张开双腿，露出粉嫩的细缝，爱恋的目光犹如实质，就等着他们将她蹂躏身下，哀求期许着，“求你们了，弗雷德，乔治。”

“哦，梅林的胡子。”两人感叹迷情剂的伟大，挺立许久的欲望兴奋的跳动，“Honey，你想要什么都行，记得放浪点。”

没等你点头，乔治按压下你双腿，亲吻起你的脸颊，干涩的花穴需要前戏的滋润弗雷德拨开你颈后的秀发，厮磨起你的后颈，这是雄狮对母狮的进攻。

你兴奋地勾上乔治的脖颈，粗暴地亲吻他，舌尖舔过他的上齿，掠过粗糙的舌苔，爱人棕色的瞳孔里闪过狡黠，随着他的反攻，你只能不断溃败。漫长的亲吻牵扯出淫糜的银丝，乔治满意看着你神情涣散，“你输了，Honey。”

两双手沿着你的身体胡乱游曳，却处处撩拨着你的敏感地，动作十分娴熟，直到不约而同地揉上你胸前的两团，乳尖被肆意玩弄，却是左右不一致的频率，待你忍耐不住想要恳求出声，又开始调换频率捉弄你，恶魔的调笑在你耳边双重奏响：“Honey，想要我快/慢点？”

你毫无办法，瘫软着身体倒在身后弗雷德的怀里，身后炙热的硬棒嵌入你的股缝缓缓地动作，弗雷德探过身来亲吻你的嘴角，“Honey，放浪点求我们，你是不是欠操？”

你欢喜地回吻爱人给予的亲吻，理智不复存在，神明的话语永远是对的，“我想要Creampie...”

“哦，效果不错。”弗雷德很满意新版迷情剂让你放开了来，扯过鹅绒枕垫在你的身下，抬高臀部，分开你的腿向他们展示濡湿的花穴，“看来你的确饿了，但是还没到上奶酪馅饼(Cream pie)的时候，Honey，试试新宝贝。”

两人像骑士击剑敬礼一样碰了碰手中的棒状物，同时按下了低档关，分别进攻花核和花穴。

“不！”你没忍住往后退，想要逃避轰鸣的棒状物，却被两只大手扣住了腰部，强烈的刺激从两处传来，你咬紧了唇想要忍住潮水般的快感。

“Honey，我们想看你淫荡的样子！”弗雷德吹了声口哨，乔治也大声喊道，“骚给我看，告诉我们你爽极了！”

“爽极了...啊...”你无条件听从爱人的话，手攥紧了身下的被单，“不要停下来.....啊.....”

“上调力度~”两人笑着说道，你摇晃着脑袋，发丝随着你的晃动胡乱的贴在脸庞，表情愉悦而痛苦，“Honey，你快到了吗？”

随着力度的增加，你终于承受不住，呻吟着弓起腰如坠云端，高潮过后的身体颤栗着，心跳鼓动着难以平复，身下的振动终于停了。

“嗯.....呜.....”大手将你的双腿撑开至最大，略硬的发丝剐蹭着内侧细腻的皮肤，湿热的舌尖接替舔过收缩着的花穴，带着天鹅绒般的触感卷走着吞吐而出透明的汁液，有手拨开细细的肉缝，不得满足吮吸缓慢溢出的花液，尝过迷情剂后的你冲缓了以前羞耻感，只沉醉于恋人带来的莫大的快乐和满足感。

“Sweet Honey~”弗雷德捧起你的脸，唇舌交缠，有着吞吃入腹的架势，过多的津液顺着你们的嘴角溢出。身下的舌尖换成了乔治的两指，撑开内壁搅动还在高潮余韵中的花穴，浅浅地抽插带出丰沛的爱液。

弗雷德停止了接吻，让你俯趴在床上，正对着他的硬棒，还未开口，你撅起蜜桃臀继续呻吟地享受身后的挑逗，却又乖顺的将多余的发丝拨拢到耳后，俯下身一口含住弗雷德的下身，头顶上的喟叹让你觉得做对了。

“哦，梅林。”匍匐的身姿将你的绵乳挤压在床铺上，是男人想挤进沟壑驰骋一番，但身下的感觉明显更好，柔软的舌吮吸着他的下身，细嫩的手与紫红的下身形成了强烈的视觉差，他们的女孩在三年里已经调教的很出色了。

弗雷德和乔治不由想起你初夜的情形，谁先进入通过简单的猜拳，那个时候谁也没想着去了解神奇的魔法药品，所以三人感觉都不是很好，你除了最后的高潮，全程都觉得涨疼，弗雷德赢得头筹，看着你泪水涟涟在体内憋得要疯，轮到乔治进去的时候，看着女孩初次过后红肿的花穴最后还是选择了让你用手，虽然你的技术明显十分槽糕，但是乔治还是莫名的满足。。

毫无征兆，乔治抽出双指，炙热抵着细缝就插了进入，“啪”清脆的巴掌打在你的臀部，乔治倒抽了口气，自作孽的扭曲着脸忍受趁层层叠叠的褶皱挤压他的下身，“Honey，放轻松。”

“呜....”你抬高臀部，迎合着身后的动作，津液将弗雷德的柱壁涂得晶亮，顶端溢出点点腥白意味着他的兴奋，偌大的空间回响着肉体拍打声响。

“Honey，你太快了。”乔治感到内壁突然的收缩，喷涌而出的液体冲刷着他的顶端，稳住你疲软的身形，两人共同加快了速度。

直到喷射而出，弗雷德抹去你满足的眉眼上的白灼，笑着和乔治击掌，“交换。”

*********************************  
两小时后

温度适宜的热水清洗着你的身躯，药效慢慢退下去了，你任然抿着双唇一言不发，不知是在冷战还在沉思。

直到他们开的第三个玩笑，你仍然没有反应，气氛变得有些焦灼和紧张。

“Honey...”弗雷德决定开口。

“我得告诉你们....”你斟酌地话语，两人紧张地咽了口唾沫，“蜂蜜公爵的糖果，乔治围巾的味道，弗雷德的橘子酱，这是我闻到的味道。”

“弗雷德，乔治，就算是死神也改变不了。”


End file.
